


顾先生（六）

by Deadpoolll



Category: Avoir Mal
Genre: M/M, spank
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22614856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadpoolll/pseuds/Deadpoolll
Relationships: 顾屿x苏澈
Kudos: 15





	顾先生（六）

苏澈觉得温年和他的两个杜哥简直是两个世界的人。杜淮野、杜淮鹤二人从小以继承人的标准调.教培养，行事雷厉风行，骨子里是淡漠且凉薄的；温年性子软，眼神小鹿般澄澈，一看面相就知道他没什么心机，而且身上有种与生俱来的亲切感。苏澈对杜家的魔鬼式教育略有耳闻，心想好在温年作为养子没吃什么苦头。

总之温年要更有温度。

这是苏澈知道杜家是苏家的死对头，却还是与温年真心实意交朋友的原因之一。此时他二人隔着会议桌上的几瓶矿泉水遥遥对望，时不时低下头用手机消息交流一番。温年鼓着脸啪嗒啪嗒扣着小手机，被身边的杜淮野发现后黑着脸没收；苏澈这边挤眉弄眼使眼色，也被顾屿忍无可忍地捂住眼睛。

“喂！”苏澈不满地扯开顾屿的手，甚至象征性地咬了一口，在那人虎口处留下浅浅的牙印。当着苏老爷子的面儿，顾屿当然不好做什么，只是予以眼神警告，仅仅是这样，小豹子还是对他眼底微薄的怒意心有余悸，向自家老爸请示两句，拉着温年飞似的跑出去了。

“家儿行事毛躁，让诸位看笑话了。”苏峥面对起诉自家公司的竞争对手，态度可以算的上相当礼貌，又说了几句客套的场面话，合约签订协议就算是开始了。苏家确有财务漏洞，但顾屿调查发现，这个“缺口”并没有杜家的起诉中说的那么严重。虽不致命，但若是被竞争对手抓住把柄趁机抹黑的话，情况可就不妙了。对此顾屿帮苏老爷子起草了一个合作协议，当务之急是要堵住杜淮野的嘴，再想办法把公司的窟窿不露声色地填满。

杜淮野不是个好打发的主儿，读了白纸黑字的合同，将那玩意儿往桌上一甩，颇有霸道总裁蛮不讲理的气势。顾屿心想好在小豹子不在场，以他那个倔脾气，要是让他看到这男人狂拽臭屁的样子，非得扑上去挠对方两爪子不可。

“我为什么要和一个有明显财务漏洞的公司合作？”杜淮野手指扣在桌上敲了敲，“有些人自身都难保，不是吗？”

“贵公司眼下这种情况，我们实在不好合作啊。”一旁的杜淮鹤笑眯眯道。这是杜家兄弟外出谈判的常用套路——一个单刀直入，一个绵里藏针，可谓是刚柔并济。

苏峥使了个眼色，示意顾屿和他说。顾屿虽不像杜家兄弟那样身处高位，但论气场他不会输给任何一个人，目光如炬，如同一只潜伏在黑暗中的猎豹，伺机而动，随时准备杀敌人一个措手不及。这点杜淮野在看到顾屿第一眼就确信无疑，“狩猎者”般同类的本能叫他对这个男人分外警惕，此时不由得绷直上半身准备迎战。

“我就不卖关子了，”顾屿看向杜淮野，危险地眯起眼睛，“依我看，杜氏集团现在就像一团空心的棉花，难以自保的是你们才对。”

“你说什么？”杜淮野面色一暗，“顾屿，我警告你不要信口雌黄。”

顾屿并不急着反驳， “苏家的确有一笔不小的窟窿，按理说你们本可以直接利用小题大做的媒体，竭力抹黑竞争对手，但你们并没有这么做，这是为什么？”

“这种卑鄙的手段我们杜氏不屑！”杜淮野冷哼一声。

顾屿并不在意他的答案，自顾自地继续分析，“是因为你们在害怕。”

杜淮鹤眼角跳了跳，眼底闪过一丝讶异，但一开口还是那不温不火的语气，“哦？顾先生不妨说说我们在怕什么？”

“苏、杜、喻三足鼎立，一直处于一种微妙的平衡，而一旦有任何一家收益远超于其他两家，就会打破这种平衡。”顾屿顿了顿，“谁都知道喻氏是这些年发展的最好的，现在正有吞并顾氏的打算，谁知道下一步会不会在杜氏落棋呢？这正是你们所担忧的。”

“照你这么说，杜家的当务之急应该是找喻文杉的麻烦才对，怎么会跑来起诉你们呢？”杜淮野抓住逻辑漏洞反击。

“这正是你们害怕的地方。喻董和苏董是故交，你们担心喻氏吞并顾氏后会与苏氏集团联手对抗，所以才费尽心思挖出苏家的弱点，想以此让苏董让步。可你有没有想过，倘若喻董和喻文杉执意要拿下杜家，凭你们现在的实力又能奈何呢？”顾屿看了看杜淮野青黑的脸色，不急不缓道，“还不如先和苏家合作，暂时牵制住喻家。杜先生，我猜你应该也不想自己将来成为别人的附庸吧？”

杜淮野锤了锤桌子，竭力压抑心中的怒火，良久才从牙缝里恶狠狠地挤出二字：“成交。”

送走了杜家的两位祖宗，苏峥转头拉起顾屿的手连连道谢，老狐狸笑得眉眼弯弯，两颊的横肉将眼睛挤成两条缝，细得快要看不见了似的。

“小顾啊，这回你可帮了老夫一个大忙，回头你父母那件事老夫一定倾力相助！”

“苏董太客气了，这都是晚辈应该做的。”

“嗳，叫苏董太见外了，私下里你还是叫我伯父就好！”顾家与苏家是世交，顾屿以前就与苏峥相识，对他常以“伯父”称呼。苏老爷子曾经在黑道有响当当的名气，后来金盆洗手做起了白道生意，这么些年来恶习性虽有所收敛，但匪气犹存，粗壮的胳膊在顾屿肩膀处拍了拍， “今天忙不忙啊，老夫请你吃顿饭？”

顾屿婉言谢绝，“改日吧伯父，今天我想先梳理一下我父母的案子，谢谢您的好意。”

真的只是一桩简单的车祸吗？会不会是有人故意陷害？不过一周就半路杀出一个自称继承人的顾岚，会不会太过巧合？但那张遗嘱并没有任何法律上的问题，也的确是父亲的笔迹……坐在沙发上的顾屿头疼地拧了拧眉心。长时间盯着ipad屏幕的双眼酸疼，他移开视线，目光落在茶几上的精美礼盒上。那是苏澈昨天送他的礼物，红色天鹅绒将礼盒衬得更为精致，男人撕掉金色的包装纸，将费列罗巧克力放进嘴里——甜食可以很好地缓解他焦躁的情绪，却也让人容易上瘾。泡在蜜罐中的味蕾被顾屿及时打捞上来，他揉了揉太阳穴，准备进一步寻找案情中的蛛丝马迹，敲门声不合时宜地打断他的思路。

“顾屿，我是温年，开开门啊！呃啊——你怎么这么重啊——”

“什么事？”顾屿满腹疑惑地打开门，看到温年气喘吁吁地架着只醉醺醺的小豹子——那人搂着温年的脖子，眼睛半睁不闭的，脸上浮现明显的醉意，嘴皮子叨叨个不停。

“你说，顾屿那个王八蛋，到底有什么好的！居然叫我这么死心塌地！王八蛋……”说就说吧，偏偏肢体语言还不是一般的丰富，险些让温年在走廊直接栽下去。顾屿坏心地笑看苏澈原地折腾了好一会儿，终于在温年的怒视下俯身扶住浑身酒气的苏小少爷，温年这才有机会详述事情的经过：

“苏澈这个笨蛋，我没想到他喝一瓶RIO就会醉，酒量居然比我还差！”温年用袖子抹了抹下巴上的汗。他身子单薄，架着一位成年男性上楼已经实属勉强，没说两句话又气喘起来，顾屿了然地接过话头，“你发现他没带钥匙和手机，联系不上他家司机，所以就送到我这儿了？”见温年点头，顾屿又问，“你怎么知道我住在这里？”

“他刚醉的时候意识还算清醒，记得你家住哪儿，我就按照他指的路过来了。”温年挥挥手，“没什么事我就先走了。”

这家伙居然连我的住所都打探的一清二楚……就这么喜欢我？顾屿低头饶有深意地看了看怀里不省人事的小豹子，将他打横抱进房内。

“哈啊…别…”浴袍被男人粗暴地掀起，身后的两团软肉暴露在空气中，皮肤触到阵阵凉意。没等苏澈缓过神，一瓣屁股便感受到手掌温热的触感，被男人肆意揉捏起来。顾屿叼住他耳垂轻轻舔吻，“明知道自己酒量半斤八两，却还要喝，是想我教训你吗？”

“不、不是…顾屿，你别…”

“别什么？”顾屿半倚在沙发上，将怀里的人往上抱了一抱，调整出更顺手的角度。

“别打我屁股……啊！”话音刚落，破风的痛感便结结实实招呼在他的小屁股上，横出一道浅浅的红印，继而又落下快而密的巴掌，噼啪的脆响不绝于耳，苏澈扭着身子下意识想躲，却被顾屿强劲的手臂箍在怀里动弹不得。他被顾屿抱在怀里揍了一百下光屁股，再加上要命的酒劲儿，身子早就软得不像话。顾屿掐了一把他臀尖，不由分说地命令，“手放到后面，自己扒开。”

昔日威风凛凛的小猎豹被欺负成委屈巴巴的小奶豹，苏澈咬着嘴唇掰开屁股，露出尚还软嫩的臀缝，被男人不留余力地又狠抽了一百巴掌，直把那道软肉欺负得肿起来。苏澈见他没有停手的意思，搂住他脖子软软地讨饶，借着三分酒劲儿，什么话都往外冒：

“顾哥哥，求你别打了呜呜……”

“好疼…我知道错了呜嗯…”

“再打、再打我就要…就要射了…哈嗯…”

顾屿闻言撩开他浴袍前面，见他身下的小东西微微颤动，竟真有勃起的趋势。他抓握住那里狠狠撸弄两下，又拍了拍苏澈的小脸儿，半生气半调戏道，“被打屁股都会起反应啊，你说你是不是天生欠揍？“

“不、不是的…啊！顾屿，你轻点儿…”苏澈半勃的性器在顾屿手中弹动，前端在粗暴的抚慰下吐出一股股律液，被男人狠狠抠挖住马眼惩罚。

“轻点儿？你不是早就想我这样对你了吗？”顾屿松开他即将释放的小东西，拍拍他屁股命令着，“屁股翘起来。”苏澈被露骨的话语羞得整个人都红扑扑的，他窝在顾屿怀里，稍稍塌下腰，将饱满诱人的软臀送去男人手边。本以为顾屿还要继续打他屁股，没成想那人手指在中间的软肉处画圈，良久探进一指侵入他的身体。

“不要——”也几乎在同时惊叫出声，苏澈紧张地揪住男人的衣服，忍痛不住地摇头。

“不要？不要的话为什么在洗完澡后扑到我怀里？”顾屿将他的拒绝视若罔闻，将手指一寸一寸插进他的身体，“苏澈，其实你一直想被我操，对不对？”

“我…唔啊…我不知道…”

“说谎。”顾屿又探进一指，逼得苏澈连连讨饶，“我刚刚有点醉，不是故意的……”

“勃起也不是故意的吗？嗯？”顾屿抽动手指，搅出艳丽淫靡的水声。

苏澈自知无法狡辩，只能一遍又一遍道歉，“我错了呜呜……”

“那澈澈想要哥哥怎么罚你呢？”顾屿摸了摸他的头，安抚意味十足。时隔多年，顾屿终于唤起那个熟悉的称呼，苏澈闻言一怔，泪水像断了线的珠子一般扑簌簌掉出来，打湿了顾屿胸前的衣服。他塌下腰，用软软的嗓音嗫嚅出诱人的话语：

“顾哥哥……求你干我。”

Tbc.


End file.
